The Fall Of the Crystal Millenium
by luvuBrad
Summary: The children of Rini and the sailor scouts join forces with soldiers of the Choas realm to defeat an evil "untold"


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Actually, I don't own the plot either. It belongs to one of my best friends, Adrianna Dimech. She was too chicken to put the story on the net, too chicken to finish it, also. So Anna, this is for you. >AN: Anna, as you can see, I only changed the names a little, so don't hate me too much

In a realm of pure darkness, there is only evil. Ruled by the reborn spirit of Chaos, the realm holds no heart, conscience, or contempt. But in this realm, there is a tiny speck of light. This speck is the only hope a small city of slaves has faith in. The Raiders, as they are called, are griffin -riding vigilantes who are trying to escape the realm of Chaotic. Each has power element and a center of magic that helps them protect their city from the several evil reigns that inhabit that world. The Raider of Earth, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, Ice, Light, Dark, and Shadow, were all once slaves of the hellish Lord name, Daibiru. He mistakenly gave each their griffins and transformation gems in the hope to make them the perfect rivals to the sailor scout. But after receiving the seemingly ancient power, each Raider chose to use the powers from good. They then began to fight the dark force in hopes of making it like our realm. Years had gone by before any good seemed to be done. Because unknown to the Raider, Chaos and five of his highest lords had broke the thresh hold between our world and theirs. Soon all across the universe, Light and Darkness mixed into what Chaos had always hoped, pure CHAOS. The Raider took the opportunity to escape and find help for their people. In the realm of light, a war was waged. The fate of universe was at stake of being destroyed unless someone could stop Chaos. 

In our realm, the Royal of the Moon and her council had a meeting to solve the problem of Chaos's return. King Helios thought it was time to summon Sailor Moon again. His mother in law, agreed. Alas, it seemed, only Uber Queen Serenity was the only one who opposed. She felt her daughter was not ready for such a responsibility. All the other Celestial Council, being Queen Rei and King Chad of Mars, Queen Amy and King Greg of Mercury, Queen Lita and King Ken of Jupiter, Queen Mina and King Jamie of Venus, and Neo Queen Serenity and King Edymion of Earth, felt the princess; Rena was well and able to inherit the family's power. Each of the council-folks' sons' had already received their powers and was training as the meeting commenced. Finally after hours of convincing, Serena finally talked her child into giving Rena the silver crystal. Rini argued that the princes' were being trained as sailor knights like their fathers and would not allow Rena to be with a t least some girls. Of course, Amy and Greg solved the problem. They asked for the assistance of the daughters of the asteroid scouts to help. The spawn from Sailor Vesta, Ceres, Juno, and Pallas were eager to help. They knew of how their mothers and aunts had severed as royal guards for Rini and wanted to do the same for her daughter. A party was scheduled to happen in honor of the gift and everyone was excited, everyone except Rena. She had not wanted the power nor the responsibility. She felt being fifteen was too little too late to get power s that were needed right away. She had heard the stories of her Grams' being such a goof, as Sailor Moon and she didn't want to ruin her rep. Her friends, the knights, were supportive of her power and promised to help in any way they could to train her. 

News of the galaxy after galaxy being destroyed spread like wild fire. Rena knew she wasn't ready after only six months of intensive training but she had to go to work. With the of a gift from her father, Angel, a silver griffin with a dark pink mane, the new Sailor Moon, rode off towards the closest point to the edge of the Milky way. There, she, the Asteroid Scouts, and the Knights, met with Sailor Galaxia. Reborn with a clean heart, Galaxia was a powerful ally to the council and a new found catalyst of Sailor Powers. She was also the only one who could activate the Galaporters in our universe. Sailor Moon was meant to go alone just to see if any survivors could be found in the Shining River Galaxy. After quick far well to her friends, Rena and Angel vanished trough the shining stream of energy. As she landed, Rena met up with the galaxy's team of sailor scouts, The Constellation Scouts. The leader, Sailor Gemini, led Rena towards the next portal. As they two traveled on Angel's back, several shadowy figures caught Rena's eye. Before she could focus, they were gone. She brushed it off as stardust in her eye until she saw the red eyes of another griffin…

All right folks, here is another fic from I ancient Sun. I hope you enjoyed it. This is only the beginning so please stay tuned... Thanx!!!!


End file.
